


El honor de amar

by Anii_Rivera



Series: Matrimonios arreglados [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anii_Rivera/pseuds/Anii_Rivera
Summary: El honor según su familia es casarse con un buen hombre, pero cierto castaño demuestra que lo mejor que puede hacer es amar.
Relationships: Estoico/Valka, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Matrimonios arreglados [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823755
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	El honor de amar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Le_Poulet_kokoro28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Poulet_kokoro28/gifts).



La primera vez que vio a la hermosa rubia fue en una fiesta a la que sus padres habían sido invitados, creyó que podría zafarse de aquel compromiso, sin embargo sus progenitores no tenían la misma idea, así que su presencia también fue requerida.  
Odiaba a ciertas personal del círculo social de sus padres, para él solo eran un montón de hipócritas que cuando se presentara una dificultad retirarían su amistad e ignorarían el hecho de que incluso una vez se conocieron.

Su padre insistía en crear lazos de todo tipo, porque nunca sabias cuando podrías necesitar ciertas conexiones, así que muy a su pesar y en su contra fue arrastrado a la fiesta.

El solo conocía a los Hofferson por las palabras de sus padres e historias que la gente contaba sobre una de las familias con más honor y prestigio de todas, pensó que sería solo otra reunión llena de hipócritas y falsas sonrisas, o eso pensó hasta que la vio.

Todo su mundo pareció detenerse, ya no podía decir si estaba respirando, su mirada solo se posaba en aquella joven de cabello rubio recogido en un moño alto, perfecta postura, ojos azules que parecían mirar a través de su alma, ella era perfecta, el solo hecho de verla valía la pena el haber ido con sus padres.

No creyó ser muy obvio cuando admiraba a la joven, por suerte o desgraciadamente su madre se había dado cuenta.

-Cierra la boca hijo, ¿no querrás dar una mala primera impresión verdad?- El castaño miro a su madre que escondía una sonrisa detrás de su abanico.

-Yo no estaba…- Pero no pudo terminar su frase ya que la voz de su padre lo interrumpió y cuando lo vio su respiración se acelero.

-Ahí están, Señor Hofferson, permítame presentarle a mi esposa Valka y mi hijo Hipo.- El joven castaño estaba paralizado, delante de él se encontraba la hermosa rubia, luciendo perfecta.

-El placer es mío, bueno ahora es mi turno, querida…- Como si aquello fuera una indicación la rubia se acerco mas al hombre. –Ella es mi hija Astrid, el orgullo de la casa Hofferson, todo lo que una señorita de sociedad debe ser.- La rubia hizo una reverencia mirando a todos los presentes y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, podría jurar que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Un placer conocer a tan distinguidas personas que apoyan a mi padre.- El contacto se rompió y ella desvió la mirada a su padre. –Deberán disculpar a mi madre, ella está algo indispuesta esta noche.

-Descuida querida, es mejor que descanse.- Valka sonrió y Estoico continuo hablando con el hombre.  
La conversación que siguió después de eso no estaba registrada en la memoria del castaño, el solo podía permanecer ahí, admirando a la joven y preguntándose porque le atraía tanto.

Después de aquel encuentro asistía con sus padres a más fiestas y eventos con la esperanza de volverla a ver, tema que causo gracia a su madre y le dio ideas equivocadas a su padre.

El pensaba que la señorita Hofferson lo consideraba poca cosa e Hipo podía vivir con eso, el se limitaba a solo admirar la belleza de la joven, soportar las indirectas de su padre, los comentarios de su madre e incluso las burlas de su amigo, pero sin duda nunca espero las acciones de su padre, un día estaba lamentándose por no ser lo suficientemente valiente y dar una propuesta formal para cortejarla y al siguiente estaba comprometido con ella.

La boda había transcurrido sin ningún inconveniente, los invitados daban sus felicitaciones maravillados por tan esplendida boda, sus padres estaban sonrientes y los de ella orgullosos, Dioses el estaba más que nervioso, pero su mente solo se podía preguntar una cosa ¿Qué pensaba ella de todo esto?

Cuando menos lo esperaba estaba envuelto en un matrimonio arreglado al igual que su amigo, Ramón había dicho que tenia suerte de al menos tener interés en su esposa, pero la verdad era que estaba igual que él, no sabía nada de ella además de su nombre y las pocas veces que intercambiaron palabras ella se limitaba a dar respuestas simples y terminaba por cortar cualquier hilo de conversación que podría haberse formado.

Así que ahí estaba el, a punto de entrar a su habitación para “consumar” su matrimonio, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente tal vez debió pedirle algún consejo a su amigo, después de todo el ya había pasado por eso.

Se repetía constantemente que estaba preparado para todo, que debía hacer esto de una vez, pero su cuerpo lo traiciono, sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo cuando en la cama vio a la hermosa rubia con un camisón y el pelo suelto, sentada, esperando por él, trago saliva y trato de comportarse lo mejor que podía, la parte difícil seria que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-Yo…- Como era de esperarse su voz lo traiciono, lo cual ella aprovecho, su ahora esposa suspiro y cerró los ojos, al abrirlos lo miro intensamente antes de hablar.

-Se supone que ahora se debe consumar el matrimonio, ya me pusieron al tanto de la situación y por lo que me dijeron tú tienes que hacer todo el trabajo.- La voz de la joven sonaba autoritaria y el solo pudo asentir.

En el fondo sabía que eso estaba mal, nunca estuvo a favor de los matrimonios arreglados, pero su padre insistió diciendo que intentara conquistar a la joven y si no surgía el amor que al menos habría hecho algo bueno alejando a la joven rubia de un hombre dominante, después de todo sus padres no se comportaban de la misma manera en sociedad de cómo lo hacían en su casa, siendo libres de prejuicios y personas hipócritas.

El tampoco era normal, eso lo había asumido hace mucho, tal vez le pareciera algo extraño a su esposa pero para él era correcto preguntarle primero, se armo de valor, respiro profundo y trato de que su voz no vacilara en ningún momento.

-No tenemos que hacer esto si no quieres.- El castaño se llevo una de sus manos detrás de su cuello.

-¿A qué se refiere?- La rubia frunció sus cejas y parpadeo un par de veces. –Es lo que sigue después para consumar el matrimonio.

-Estoy al tanto de eso pero mira, ambos fuimos orillados a esto, no hay necesidad de hacerlo si no quieres yo entiendo eso.- Hipo trago en seco, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Acaso no puedes?- Astrid alzo una ceja mientras miraba a su esposo de arriba abajo. La cara de Hipo solo pudo ponerse más roja para después contestar a esa pregunta.

-Claro que puedo, pero no se trata de eso es que…

-Cuando mi padre dijo que había encontrado al candidato perfecto para ser mi esposo sin duda espere a alguien que no dudara al actuar.- La joven rubia se cruzo de brazos, el castaño por su parte abrió y cerro la boca, sin duda no vio venir ese comentario.

-Que no se trata de eso, sería fácil para mí cumplir con las estúpidas normas y reglas que la sociedad ha impuesto sobre qué hacer en la noche de bodas, pero estoy aquí pidiendo tu opinión, dándote el poder de decidir de si quieres esto o no.

-¿Y porque me preguntarías?- Astrid estaba más que confundida, ella esperaba que su marido diera las ordenes y ella las acataría, tal y como le habían enseñado, pero en vez de eso estaba tratando de entender a su esposo que se empeñaba en tener su opinión. 

-Porque me importa lo que piensas tú, no tus padres, no la sociedad, solo que opina Astrid sobre esto, si es lo que tú quieres.- Hipo termino de hablar y solo podía morder su mejilla interna en espera de la respuesta.

-Lo que yo creo es que tratas de ocultar el hecho de que no puedes hacer esto, con dulces palabras y falso interés.

-Auch- El castaño dijo aquello sin pensar, negó con la cabeza y miro a su esposa. –Mi interés es verdadero, es una lástima que no puedas verlo, aunque digas que quieres que lo haga la verdad es que no estás lista, ninguno de los dos lo está, esta noche puedes descansar.- Hipo estaba por marcharse pero la voz de ella lo detuvo.

-¿No piensas cumplir con tu deber? ¿Qué dirán los demás?- Se podía apreciar cierta angustia en la voz de la rubia.

-Descuida, mis padres están al tanto, después de todo, lo que pasa en la mansión Haddock se queda dentro de ella.- El joven salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella, la charla con su esposa no salió del todo bien, pero sin duda pudo ser peor, camino por los pasillos de su casa hasta llegar a una habitación donde el pasaría la noche.

El había dicho que descansara, pero sin duda alguno no había podido hacerlo, no después de la rara charla que tuvieron, Astrid Hofferson fue educada para enorgullecer a sus padres, seguir ordenes y acatar todas las reglas que se le pusieron enfrente, un claro ejemplo de cómo debe ser una dama, pero con su ahora esposo nada de eso parecía funcionar y es que de todas las posibilidades precisamente le toco una en la que su esposo pidiera su opinión, algo que nunca nadie había hecho o al menos en un tema relevante. 

Toda la noche se la paso dando vueltas sin poder conciliar el suelo y cuando menos lo espero la mañana había llegado, después de vestirse salió de la habitación, se la hacía raro que ninguna mucama o alguien fuera a despertarla, ella esperaba que su presencia fuera requerida para desayunar con su esposo y suegros, pero al parecer todo estaba tranquilo.

Una cosa que Astrid noto fue que la gran mansión casi no tenia personal, porque hasta ahora no se había topado con nadie a quien pudiera pedirle una indicación, de pronto escucho ruidos que provenían fuera de la casa, apresuro su paso abrió la puerta que la separaba de obtener respuestas.

Había una mujer delgada de cabello castaño trenzado, la mujer estaba a espaldas, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de la rubia, era que se encontraba cortando leña.

Enderezo su postura y camino con la frente en alto, con voz calmada se dirigió a la mujer.

-Disculpe, pero ¿podría decirme donde está el joven Haddock?- Al escucharla la mujer dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se dio vuelta para mirar a la rubia.

Los ojos azules se abrieron de la sorpresa, la mujer solo le sonreía mientras apoyaba el hacha en su hombro y se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

-Supongo que mi hijo salió desde temprano, es mas apuesto a que te dejo sola en la habitación.- Astrid no sabía que decir, la persona que creyó que era un sirviente cualquiera resulto ser su suegra.

-Yo…- La nueva integrante Haddock trataba de hablar pero las palabras no salían de su boca, por suerte fue interrumpida por otra voz.

-Ah Astrid, estas despierta, y si estás sola asumo que mi muchacho volvió a desaparecer.- Estoico se acerco a su esposa y dejo caer los troncos que cargaba en sus brazos.

-Sí, no lo he visto desde ayer en la noche.- La rubia acomodo uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja.

-No lo tomes a mal querida, el solo quiere darte tu espacio.- Valka sonrió con ternura.

-Se que tal vez tengas conflicto con lo tradicional, yo también al principio, pero tengo una esposa y un hijo algo adelantados a esta época.- El gran hombre de barba roja se acerco a la mujer castaña y la abrazo.

-Oh Estoico, soy afortunada de tenerte ¿sabes?- Valka miro con amor a su marido antes de conectar sus frentes, recargándose uno en el otro.

-Yo soy el afortunado querida, además gracias a ti se creó el rumor de la solitaria mansión Haddock, ya sabes Astrid, entre menos personas para juzgar, mayor libertad.- La rubia solo podía parpadear y mirar a la pareja con asombro, si bien podía enumerar varias cosas que estaban mal e iban en contra con lo que le habían enseñado, primero que su suegra estuviera haciendo un trabajo que claramente debería hacerlo un hombre, segundo las muestras de afecto de la pareja y tercero aun no comprendía el concepto de libertad que tenían.

Valka fue la que noto su incomodidad y apartando a su esposo se dirigió a la rubia.

-Si quieres saber donde esta Hipo puedes empezar a buscar en los arboles, seguramente está arriba de uno dibujando.- La mujer le indico a Astrid con la mirada una línea de arboles que estaban cerca de la propiedad, ya que aquel lugar era como un pequeño bosque.

-Si no está ahí lo más probable es que haya tomado a Chimuelo y este cabalgando en estos momentos, recomiendo que primero revises los establos.- Estoico puso una mano en el hombro de su esposa.

Astrid asintió e hizo una reverencia para despedirse e ir en busca de su esposo, más que nada porque ahora quería respuestas al comportamiento inapropiado de él y sus padres. 

La pareja miro como la rubia caminaba hacia los establos mientras ambos sonreían.

-¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto Estoico?- Valka pregunto a su esposo mientras se apoyaba en su hombro.

-Claro que si, ella es fuerte solo necesita el empujón de nuestro hijo para sacar su verdadero potencial.- Estoico miro a su esposa seguro de sus palabras, tal vez en el pasado haya dudado de su hijo, pero ya no mas, el sabia de lo que era capaz su indomable y rebelde hijo, después de todo saco eso de la madre.

La rubia reviso los establos y solo después de llegar al lugar se llevo una de sus manos a la cara, claro había olvidado preguntar quién de todos los caballos en el lugar era el de Hipo, se adentro más en los establos revisando si había alguien o algo que le dijera cual era el caballo de su esposo, parecía que cada vez que se encontraba en apuros su suplicas eran escuchadas porque en la entrada apareció un hombre robusto, de cabello y bigote rubio.

-Ah, señorita Astrid, que la trae a los establos, creo que usted no montaba.- El hombre se dirigió a ella con total confianza, cosa que la desconcertó, pero para el hombre la falta de respuesta se debió a que no se había presentado. –OH me disculpo, yo soy Bocón, me conocen por ser el consejero de Estoico pero en esta mansión cuido los caballos, es más entretenido.

Astrid respiro, sin duda se había terminado en una familia completamente rara, no respetaban protocolos ni se comportaban como debía ser, lo que más le asustaba era que no sabía cómo actuar ahora y ella estaba acostumbrada a tener el control de todo, así que estar en ese lugar le ponía los nervios de punta.

-Yo estoy buscando a mi esposo, el joven Haddock.- Mantuvo su postura firme e ignoro todo lo demás.

-Ah el pescado parlanchín se levanta temprano cuando se siente abrumado ¿ya reviso los arboles?- El hombre se dirigió al interior donde comenzó a revisar a los caballos.

-Aun no, me dijeron que primero revisara los establos, por si tomo a ¿Chimuelo?- Astrid tenía una mirada seria pero por dentro estaba más que desconcertada y enojada.

-Ese demonio es muy inteligente, hasta parece que él y Hipo comparten la misma mente, para tu suerte Chimuelo esta aquí.- El hombre se acerco a un semental negro de ojos verdes. –Este aquí puede encontrar al chico más rápido que nadie, dudo que te deje montarlo así que deberás seguirlo.- El caballo comenzó a impacientarse, pues estaba ansioso por que abrieran su corral. –Si, si, si, ya te escuche.- Sin más demora Bocón abrió la puerta y el caballo salió disparado.

La joven rubia seguía sin entender a esas personas y más aun, le parecía loco ir detrás de ese caballo para encontrar a su esposo, para ella era un animal incapaz de realizar tan hazaña, pero se sorprendió cuando el semental regreso al establo y se paro en frente mientras movía su cabeza indicándole que saliera, ella solo podía parpadear, ¿acaso ese equino le estaba diciendo que lo siguiera?

-¿Qué quiere?- Esa pregunta se la había hecho a ella misma pero en voz alta, aunque Bocón le respondió.

-Quiere que lo sigas, debió escuchar o entender que lo buscas, te llevara a él.- El hombre se encogió de hombros y volvió a sus demás tareas.

Astrid miraba al hermoso corcel negro mientras se debatía sobre seguirlo o no, al final soltando un suspiro de resignación siguió al animal quien comenzó a trotar.

Ni si quiera llevaba un día en la casa Haddock y ya sentía un estrés horrible, nada era como en su casa, las personas eran muy confiadas, no había respeto, las tareas no estaban bien designadas y parecía que esa gente no tenia sirvientes, ahora aquí se encontraba ella, siguiendo a un caballo que la guiaría a su esposo, dio un tirón de su vestido que se había atorado en un arbusto pero la situación empeoro cuando la tela se rasgo, soltó un suspiro cansado y siguió adelante, diciendo que haría que alguien lo arreglara después, mientras caminaba por el camino estrecho por el cual había ido el caballo, se topo con ramas que se atoraban en su peinado y como consecuencia lo arruinaron, termino por soltarse el cabello, ya que la cinta con la cual lo había sujetado se atoro en algún lado.

Cuando salió de aquel camino y suspiro aliviada, la confusión pronto volvió a su rostro, pues el animal ahora se encontraba echado a pies de un árbol descansando como si nada importara. Estaba por gritarle de que siguiera adelante, pero una voz capto su atención.

-Chimuelo ¿Qué haces aquí amigo?- Para responder la pregunta el equino miro al frente y fue entonces que el joven arriba del árbol escondido entre algunas ramas asomo su cabeza y se encontró con su esposa… en un pésimo estado. -¿Estás bien?- Astrid se acerco al árbol para verlo mejor, llevo sus manos a sus caderas, tomo aire y frunció sus cejas.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa con este lugar?- La rubia ya no contuvo su frustración.

-¿A qué te refieres?- El castaño alzo una ceja en confusión.

-Me refiero a que todo aquí está mal, tus padres haciendo tareas que no les corresponden, el encargado de los establos hablándome con total confianza, el hecho de que tuve que seguir a ese animal para encontrarte y lo más importante, se supone que eres mi esposo y me dejaste sola.- Astrid respiraba con dificultad después de terminar con sus quejas.

-Ah eso.- El joven le resto importancia y se recargo más en el árbol.

-¿Cómo que “ah eso”? Exijo una explicación de inmediato.- Astrid piso fuerte el césped bajo sus pies mientras seguía mirando a su esposo con claro enojo en sus ojos azules.

-No hay nada que explicar, es la casa Haddock, mis padres hacen varias tareas del hogar, después de todo tienen ambas manos y aunque Bocón tiene una es más funcional que la mayoría de personas en las reuniones de “alta sociedad”.

-Pero eso no es lo correcto, es indebido, es es…

-¿Y quien dice que es lo correcto y que no? Somos humanos, debemos saber lo necesario para sobrevivir, no siempre tendremos un mayordomo o alguien que haga las cosas por ti cundo tu puedes hacerles perfectamente, es por eso que no hay tantos sirvientes, solo amigos cercanos que guardan este pequeño secreto de los elitistas.- Hipo cerro el cuaderno que tenía en sus piernas y centro la atención a la joven.

-Eso no es lo que me enseñaron.- Astrid se cruzo de brazos y miro al joven.

-Dime una cosa, de todo lo que te enseñaron, ¿hay algo que haya sido tu decisión querer aprender? Ya sabes modales, etiqueta, como tomar el té y esas cosas, ¿En realidad tu quisiste aprender eso por tu voluntad? ¿O simplemente fue la decisión de alguien más?

-Yo decidí honrar a mis padres, el honor lo es todo para los Hofferson.

-¿De qué sirve el honor si eres infeliz? Mis padres me enseñaron cómo comportarme ante los demás, pero también me enseñaron que puedo ser yo mismo, en cuanto mostré interés en el dibujo mi madre me alentó, cuando Chimuelo nació y me encariñe con el mi padre prometió que me enseñaría a montar en cuanto ambos tuviéramos edad y aquí estoy.

-Bueno pues te fallaron al comprometerte y hacer que te casaras.- La rubia desvió la mirada.

-Te equivocas- Hipo negó con la cabeza mientras reía. –Mi padre se emociono por que mostré interés en ti, también dijo algo sobre ver en ti fortaleza, hizo la propuesta para que nos conociéramos mejor sin presión de los demás y que si no funcionaba al menos tendrías algo de libertad. ¿Te dijo sobre “entre menos personas juzgando más libertad tienes”?- El castaño ladeo la cabeza.

-Algo así dijo.- Astrid lo miro justo cuando Hipo bajaba del árbol y acariciaba a su caballo.

-Bien, entonces disfruta tu libertad, ¿no hay algo que siempre quisiste hacer pero te dijeron no?- La rubia no contesto e Hipo aprovecho para continuar. –Una vez cuando era pequeño, tenía como unos cinco o seis años, unos niños mayores que yo me perseguían, no recuerdo bien porque, solo sé que quede atrapado arriba de un árbol.- El castaño miro la rama en la que momentos antes había estado. –No podía bajar, la idea de mi padre era que yo saltara pero me negué, no podían bajarme y el no podía subir, mi madre decidió que había tenido suficiente, tiro su abanico de finas plumas, rasgo un hermoso vestido de seda y comenzó a escalar el árbol para llegar a mí, cuando me sostuvo entre sus brazos dijo que todo estaría bien y salto del árbol, ambos fuimos atrapados por mi padre, las risas de ambos pronto me contagiaron, a ellos no les importo la gente a su alrededor, ellos solo querían bajar a su hijo de aquel árbol y hacerle saber que estaba a salvo, claro que mi madre recibió muchas críticas y mi padre consejos sobre cómo controlar ese comportamiento, ambas cosas fueron ignoradas, aunque Estoico Haddock parezca un hombre serio e incluso insensible, la verdad es que para él no hay nada más importante que la familia y el amor, dime ¿Qué hubiera hecho un noble en el lugar de mis padres? Seguramente regañar al niño, decir que es una vergüenza y mandar a alguien más a limpiar el desastre, ellos no, mi madre dice que cuando haces las cosas por tu cuenta te ayudan a formar carácter.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-Porque quiero que entiendas que no debes complacer a personas que te felicitan de frente y a tus espaldas remarcan tus errores, puedes dejar de tener esa mascara fría de indiferencia.- La rubia apretó los labios sin saber bien que decir, solo miraba a su esposo que seguía mimando al caballo negro.

Astrid estaba a punto de hablar pero pronto un ruido llamo la atención de todos, la cara de la rubia pronto adquirió un tono rojo, su estomago la había traicionado exigiendo comida en el peor de los momentos, estaba avergonzada, ella siempre tenía el control de esta clase de cosas pero ahora en este lugar parecía que todo lo que sabía estaba mal.

Hipo no pudo evitar reírse de la situación, se llevo ambas manos al estomago mientras trataba de controlarse, Astrid no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras el se reía de su desgracia, después de todo era culpa del castaño que ella no desayunara, apretó sus puños con fuerza, camino hacia su esposo con paso firme y cuando menos se lo espero le soltó un puñetazo en el estomago provocando que Hipo se doblara por el dolor.

-Eso es por burlarte de mi.- La rubia alzo la mirada y sonrió para después pisar el pie derecho del joven. –Y eso por todo lo demás.- Como si nada hubiera pasado la joven deslizo sus manos sobre la falda de su vestido, alisando la tela mientras sonreía inocentemente.

-Está bien creo que si me merecía uno, pero ¿el otro porque?- Hipo logro enderezarse pero una mano permanecía en su estomago.

-¿Te parece poco dejar a tu esposa sola en la habitación y sin avisarle dónde estabas? Además es tu culpa, no he desayunado por buscarte.- La rubia se cruzo de brazos, esa acción ya hubiera sido desaprobada por su madre, pero ella no estaba ahí, además su “esposo” dijo que podía ser ella misma, entonces le enseñaría que nadie humillaba a una Hofferson.

-¿No has desayunado? Pero si les dije a…- Entonces la realidad golpeo al castaño, sabía que no podía confiar en que los gemelos hicieran un buen trabajo dando recados o incluso dar un aviso. –Mira le dije a Brutacio que te avisara y a Brutilda que te llevara el desayuno, así que asumo a que ninguno hizo lo que le pedí.- Hipo se llevo una mano a la cara y negó con la cabeza. –De verdad lo siento. –El castaño miro a su caballo que ahora estaba de pie mirando a los humanos interactuar y como si entendiera a su jinete el corcel golpeo el árbol con sus cascos traseros y al instante una manzana cayó en las manos de Hipo.

Astrid miro asombrada la interacción de esos dos y solo pudo parpadear, su esposo le ofreció la manzana roja y le sonrió, ella la acepto dudosa, el joven después se subió al caballo negro y le ofreció una mano.

-NO, yo no monto.- La rubia dio un paso atrás.

-Vamos, se siente increíble, el viento en tu cara, la velocidad, ese sentimiento de libertad.- Hipo trataba de animar a la rubia que seguía en negativa. 

-No, terminare más horrible de lo que ya estoy, no es correcto, no es lo apropiado.

-Aquí no te juzgara nadie.- El castaño seguía ofreciendo su mano.

-Yo no debería…

-Al menos déjame mostrarte, si no te gusta no te lo volveré a pedir.- Hipo sonrió y la miro a los ojos, Astrid extendió su mano aun dudando si era lo correcto o no, pero cuando su mano se conecto con la de su esposo él se aferro al agarre y la jalo, la rubia no sabía de donde su esposo saco fuerza si se veía muy delgado, pero el solo pudo ayudarla a subir del equino. –Muy bien Chimuelo, vamos con calma.- El caballo hizo todo lo contrario y salió disparado a una gran velocidad mientras Astrid se aferraba a la espalda de su esposo y gritaba, claro que Hipo también pero más que nada insultos a su traicionero amigo.

Las semanas pasaban y la joven rubia descubrió que encontraba a su esposo… interesante, sin duda la mansión Haddock tenía cierto encanto, todos parecían tratarse con familiaridad, siendo amables, bromeando con todo, incluso una vez a la semana todos se reunían afuera en el campo, hacían una fogata y se ponían a cantar y bailar, Astrid pensó que tal acción era muy inapropiada, pero cuando miro a sus suegros bailar, mirarse con tanto cariño, devoción y amor, reflexiono sobre que nunca había visto a sus padres de esa manera, cuando miro a su esposo se llevo una sorpresa, el miraba a sus padres con asombro y cariño, pero también podía percibir cierto anhelo, cuando él la miro ella desvió la mirada, Hipo solo sonrió antes de ponerse de pie y ofrecerle su mano.

-Me concedería este baile, Mi Lady.- La rubia lo miro y sintió sus mejillas calentarse, si bien, aun se estaba adaptando al estilo de vida y estaba probando todo eso de la libertad, pero no podía borrar su educación pasada tan rápido, por eso a veces dudada de hacer algo o no, en el fondo sabia que ahora tenía un duelo consigo misma, porque con el tiempo estaba descubriendo que su esposo no le era tan indiferente.

Tomo la mano del joven y el la guió al centro donde los padres de él se hicieron a un lado para darle la oportunidad a los jóvenes de bailar, Estoico sonrió al igual que Valka y ambos asintieron, después el gran hombre comenzó a cantar una canción muy conocida para todos los presentes.

-Por bravo mar navegare, ahogarme yo no temo y sorteare la tempestad si eres para mi, ni ardiente sol ni frio atroz me harán dejar mi viaje, si me prometes corazón amar…- Al instante su esposa siguió la letra.

-Amarme por la eternidad, mi buen amor tan dulce y leal me asombran tus palabras, no quiero una empresa audaz es bastante si me abrazas.- La canción que había iniciado lenta pronto tomo un ritmo más alegre y movido.

-Sortijas de oro te traeré, poemas te voy a cantar, te cuidare de todo mal si siempre me acompañas.- Astrid pronto estaba sonriendo mientras daba giros y brincos con su esposo, también estaba entretenida al escuchar tan bella letra de la canción que cantaban sus suegros.

-Sortijas de oro ¿para qué? Poemas no me importan ya, tu mano solo sostener…

-Mejor que eso no hay mas…- La joven pareja estaba entretenida en su mundo, solo disfrutando el momento, ajenos a que se llevaban varias miradas, pero todas ellas positivas ya que creían que tarde o temprano esos dos serian unos tortolitos.  
Estoico y Valka unieron sus voces para la siguiente parte…

-Con tus abrazos y tu amor en la danza y en los sueños, sin pena y alegría igual conmigo yo te llevo, por bravo mar navegare, ahogarme yo no temo y sorteare la tempestad si eres para mí.

Las risas pronto se hicieron presentes y Estoico apareció detrás de su hijo y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Ese es mi hijo.- Hipo tuvo que equilibrarse para no caerse por el impacto de su padre.

-Querrás decir nuestro hijo.- Valka se acerco y tomo la barbilla de su hijo para alzarla. –Creí que no te gustaba bailar.

-Que puedo decir, su ritmo es contagioso.- Ambos adultos sonrieron, entonces Valka noto a la rubia que trataba de recuperarse de aquel baile tan movido.

-Sera mejor que lleves a Astrid a descansar.- Hipo siguió la mirada de su madre y asintió.  
El castaño se acerco a su esposa y le ofreció su brazo.

-Supongo que quieres descansar ¿no? Es algo tarde.- Astrid asintió y ambos caminaron al interior de la mansión. –Entonces… ¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto? Ha pasado un tiempo.- La rubia ladeo la cabeza meditando su respuesta.

-Todo es diferente… me estoy acostumbrando y la verdad me gusta un poco, no hay presiones ni expectativas, creo que no es tan malo ser tu esposa.- Hipo se llevo una mano a su pecho.

-No sé si tu honestidad me ofende o halaga.- Astrid rodó los ojos, las semanas que llevaban viviendo juntos se dio cuenta que él no era tan malo, la respetaba y le daba su espacio, si discutieron pero era más por puntos de vista diferentes, maldecía al castaño por ablandar su corazón.

-Mejor tómalo como halago.- Hipo solo negó con la cabeza.

-No sé si fue buena idea enseñarte estas cosas, ahora representas un peligro para mi, tus golpes duelen.- El castaño hizo una mueca y Astrid solo se rió.

-Tú te lo buscas, además aun no hemos consumado entonces puedes librarte de mi…- La rubia se dio cuenta del tema que trajo a conversación y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, miro a Hipo y el estaba en el mismo estado.

Ambos se detuvieron, tanto por la incomodidad del comentario como el hecho de que habían llegado a la habitación de la joven.

-Bueno, será mejor que descanse, yo… em… me voy…- Hipo no pudo irse, más que nada porque Astrid lo había tomado de la mano y se lo impedía.

-Quédate.- De pronto hacia demasiado calor para Hipo.

La joven de ojos azules ya no quería seguir ocultando lo que sentía, si este era un nuevo comienzo para ella alejada de su familia, entonces quería que fuera completamente oficial, sabía que Hipo no daría el primer paso, así que ella tendría que hacerlo. 

-No creo que sea correcto.- Hipo desvió la mirada en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Vamos a ser directos, tú has ganado ¿está bien?

-¿Ganar? ¿De qué estás hablando?- Hipo solo podía mirarla confundido y Astrid rodó los ojos.

-En que me gusta aquí y estar contigo, así que… quiero ser tu esposa… para los demás es oficial pero tú y yo sabemos que nos hace falta algo.- La rubia trataba de controlar el sonrojo, pero tenía que ser clara.

-Y no te estoy presionando, cuando estés lista solo sucederá y…

-Es que estoy lista.- Hipo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Ninguno supo exactamente cómo fue que terminaron en la cama, Astrid había dicho que se sentía preparada para el siguiente paso y el trato de quitarle la idea de la cabeza, más que nada porque no quería presionarla o que quisiera solo por un sentimiento de gratitud, pronto se encontraron discutiendo de nuevo y luego se besaron, cuando sus labios hicieron contacto ambos sabían que no había vuelta atrás, se metieron en la habitación y la ropa comenzó a estorbar, así que aquí estaban, Hipo acostado en la cama y Astrid montándolo, el no tenía problemas en que ella estuviera arriba, más bien agradecía esta posición, las caderas de ella se movían lentamente, acostumbrándose a su miembro, mientras el solo podía disfrutar de la sensación que ella provocaba, sus manos fueron a la cintura de la joven y sus labios a su cuello, Astrid se retorcía por cada caria que él le daba y eso le encantaba.

Las manos de la rubia se encontraban en el lio de cabello castaño, le encantaba como el cabello de su esposo se veía, tan salvaje e indomable, un claro contraste con su personalidad amable, ella amaba eso, sus ojos se encontraron, verde con azul, Astrid sonrió antes de inclinarse y volver a besarlo, sin duda le gustaba su esposo, agradecía haber terminado en ese matrimonio arreglado, Hipo la presiono mas contra su cuerpo y una de sus manos subió por uno de sus costados y acaricio uno de sus senos, la rubia se separo y sonrió.

-¿Te estás volviendo un atrevido?

-Solo probando el terreno

Continuaron con sus caricias y besándose, cuando el acto intimo término Astrid cayó sobre el pecho de Hipo exhausta, ambos sudorosos, Hipo aparto el cabello rubio de su cara y beso su frente.

-Bueno, ya es oficial para nosotros.- El castaño solo se rió antes de volver a besar a esa hermosa rubia de ojos azules que lo hacía suspirar. 

El tiempo volvió a pasar y después de algunos meses en los que su amigo equino se había interesado por una yegua blanca, Astrid había aprendido a montar y se habían acercado más… una notica pronto lo cambio todo, su hermosa rubia estaba embarazada, claro que se emociono, tanto que dejo que el rumor o más bien esa verdad se esparciera, olvidando que el mismo tenía que decirle a su amigo de confianza.

Cuando Zephyr nació algunos expresaron su inconformidad de que fuera una niña, especialmente la familia de su esposa, pero él estaba más que maravillado, Zeph era su princesa y ella era la niña de papá, no por nada esa había sido su primera palabra, su esposa en ocasiones hacia la broma de que tenia celos de la pequeña, pero era solo eso, porque el sabia que Astrid la amaba tanto como él y no se diga de sus abuelos paternos, que consentían a la bebe con obsequios de todo tipo.  
Astrid había expresado que a ella quería un niño y su deseo se cumplió, Zephyr era mayor a Nuffink por dos años y así como Zeph era la niña de papá, Nuff se había convertido en el niño de mamá, ambos amaban a sus hijos, pero los pequeños compartían ciertas características que pertenecían a sus padres, Valka había mencionado que Zeph era como Hipo a esa edad, metiéndose en problemas por la curiosidad, y bueno aunque Nuff aun era muy pequeño, solía llorar menos si a Astrid estaba cerca.

Astrid había sido criada para traer honor a su familia al casarse con un buen hombre, pero ahora con la familia que tenia, la rubia no podía estar más orgullosa, porque para ella el mayor honor era ser madre de esos pequeños y la esposa del pescado parlanchín como lo llamaba Bocón.

-¿En qué piensas?- El castaño le pregunto mientras ella miraba la cuna donde dormía uno de sus hijos.

-En lo afortunada que fui, gracias a Dios que tu padre dio una buena oferta y termine contigo, porque ahora no puedo imaginar un mundo sin ti.

Ambos sonrieron y unieron sus labios en un tierno beso, el amor es algo extraño y complicado, no siempre viene como uno quiere, a veces duele, pero lo importante es darse la oportunidad.


End file.
